


时间之间-Gap Of Time

by 123456epang



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: A follow up story between James Potter and sirius black, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23247616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/123456epang/pseuds/123456epang
Summary: 韦斯莱家的rose爱上了一个麻瓜出身的亚裔女孩，同时另一个纯血黑人斯莱特林也在追求她，在与两人的交往中，他们也收到了来自对方学院的一些打击；小阿不思陷入了对同龄斯科皮的的好奇中，但是对方对他的嫌恶不亚于当年德拉科对待Harry；小James继承了祖父高调外向的性格，交了很多女朋友，但是在五年级开学时突然发现了一个几乎如透明人一般的赫奇帕奇黑发男孩，随着深入了解，他发现那竟然是布莱克家族流落在外的私生子…与此同时，赫敏作为第一人麻瓜出身的女性魔法部部长，也在饱受争议，魁地奇记者金妮也因为人到中年而被要求退居二线......
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter & Ron Weasley, James Potter/Original Female Character(s), James Sirius Potter/Original Male Character(s), Rose Weasley & Original Female Character(s), Rose Weasley/Original Male Character(s), Scorpius Malfoy & Rose Weasley, Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter, Sirius Black/James Potter, Teddy Lupin & Victoire Weasley
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

人物简介：  
詹姆·西里斯·波特：哈利和金妮的大儿子，格兰芬多五年级学生。  
阿不思·波特：哈利和金妮的小儿子，格兰芬多三年级学生。  
莉莉·波特：哈利和金妮的女儿，格兰芬多一年级学生。

罗丝·韦斯莱：罗恩和赫敏的女儿，格兰芬多三年级学生。  
雨果·韦斯莱：罗恩和赫敏的儿子，拉文克劳一年级学生。  
弗雷德·韦斯莱：乔治·韦斯莱和安吉丽娜·约翰逊的儿子，格兰芬多五年级学生。  
维克多娃·韦斯莱：比尔·韦斯莱和芙蓉·德拉库尔的女儿，赫奇帕奇六年级学生。

泰德·卢平：莱姆斯·卢平和尼法朵拉·唐克斯的儿子，格兰芬多七年级学生，学生会主席。

斯科皮·马尔福：德拉科·马尔福的儿子，斯莱特林三年级学生。

卢希恩·布莱克：赫奇帕奇五年级学生。

奥布瑞恩·温特森：格兰芬多三年级学生。

chapter 1

今天是开学日。这是阿不思·波特清早睁开双眼后的第一个想法。随后他便听见了房间外依稀的吵嚷声：“妈妈，我真的不能带着尼罗一起上学吗？”说话的是他的妹妹莉莉·波特，而尼罗是波特家的宠物猫，年龄几乎跟莉莉一边大。  
“不行，宝贝儿，我答应下学期会给你买一只猫头鹰的，而且尼罗的年纪太大了，还是让他在家安度晚年吧。”他们的母亲金妮·波特拒绝了女儿的请求，“快去把你两个哥哥叫起来，我们不能迟到！”  
阿不思揉了揉眼睛，在他们的妹妹敲门之前在床上最后留恋了两秒钟，接着翻身坐起，将自己的枕头一把甩到对面的床上去，“嘿，起床了，詹姆！”  
鹅绒枕头准确地砸到了波特家长子，詹姆·西里斯·波特的脸上，柔软的布料下传来一阵呻吟，接着他听到了睡意朦胧的抱怨，“认真的？用砸醒我的方式祝我开学快乐，亲爱的老弟？”  
从今年开始，哈利·波特夫妇要把他们的三个孩子全部送去霍格沃茨了，詹姆已经五年级了，阿不思三年级，而他们的小女儿莉莉，也已经到了上一年级的年纪。  
在一阵忙乱的准备后，他们终于把三个巨大的箱子和一只雪鸮塞进了他们的家用七座福特的后备箱，一行五人驶在了去往国王十字车站的路上。

阿不思喜欢开学，没有哪个学生能拒绝霍格沃茨，这可比那些伦敦的古老而又尊贵的封闭式男校有趣多了。昨天詹姆说，达力叔叔家的小孩今年要去读伊顿公学，但是他极度怀疑那孩子的智商会不会让他在刚走进校门后就被劝退回家。詹姆的这番话遭到了金妮的批评，她说詹姆不应该这么刻薄，但是阿不思却忍不住笑出声来，附和赞同了几句。  
在霍格沃茨，他们总有无尽的乐趣，他们学习变形，草药，魔咒，飞行，还有很多有趣的课程。虽然有些课程的期末考试挺难熬的，但是迄今为止阿不思都幸运地拿到了及格，甚至在魔药课上拿到过两个A。  
魔药课是阿不思最喜欢的课程，他们的教授依旧是斯拉格霍恩，同时他也是斯莱特林学院的院长。提起斯莱特林，阿不思不禁又想起那个浅金色头发的男孩，斯科皮·马尔福。他是德拉科·马尔福的儿子，有着一副苍白的面孔，下巴尖尖的，活像他的父亲——阿不思曾经在相册的合影中见到过德拉科·马尔福，在九又四分之三站台也见到过几次，每次见面马尔福都只是冷淡地朝波特家点点头，而斯科皮干脆直接避开阿不思的目光。斯科皮和阿不思一般大，他们总在一起上魔药课，说实话，虽然两人没有什么交集，但是阿不思却经常忍不住悄悄打量那个马尔福家的男孩…  
“爸爸！我一定会被分到格兰芬多的吧！”莉莉带着点不安的声音打断了阿不思的回忆，妹妹坐在他的左边，双手急切地扒着车前座，等待他们父亲的一个回答。哈利笑了起来，他知道这是每个新生都必须经历的忐忑不安，“如果不出意外的话，你也会是一个格兰芬多，毕竟我们全家都是，”哈利比划了一下，“但如果你被分到了别的学院，也未尝不是一个好的选择。”  
詹姆随后插了一嘴，“或许你会被分到斯莱特林。”  
莉莉几乎打了个寒战，“不许你再说了！”她尖叫着扑上去用手堵詹姆的嘴，两个人闹作一团。

到达国王十字车站之后，你只需穿过第九和第十站台之间的那面墙，就能到达一个新的世界。詹姆第一个跑得飞快，阿不思也紧跟他在身后穿了过来。红漆的蒸汽火车正好在鸣汽笛，催促学生赶快上车。  
罗恩和赫敏·韦斯莱夫妇早已等候在那里，身前站着他们的孩子，罗丝和雨果，罗丝今年也是三年级，而雨果则和莉莉一样是新生。阿不思把行李推车扔给列车管理员，随后忍不住向韦斯莱一家小跑过去，他已经有两周没见到他最好的朋友罗丝了，罗丝继承了赫敏茂密的棕色卷发，此刻正被她整起地扎成了一个马尾，接着，罗丝给了阿不思一个大力的拥抱。“终于又见面了，妈妈说这两个星期我几乎要把‘开学’这个词念上了一百遍！”  
“我也很想你。”阿不思冲罗丝微笑，然后才想起来跟罗恩，赫敏还有雨果打招呼。  
“嘿，小子，你好像又长高了。”罗恩朝他眨眨眼。

哈利和赫敏带着莉莉过来了，果然同年龄的人更有交流话题，莉莉和雨果一见面，就不约而同地再度探讨起学院的问题，两张小脸都露出紧张兮兮的表情。  
“雨果想被分到格兰芬多，但是我觉得他会去拉文克劳。”告别了父母，罗丝跟阿不思一边走向列车门一边闲聊，而赫敏还在朝他们的背影嘱咐：“记得告诉纳威，我们想念他！让他周末到我们家吃晚餐哦！”  
“所有人都想来格兰芬多，莉莉也是。”阿不思回应道。  
“当初分院帽想把我分去拉文克劳来着，但是被我拒绝了。”罗丝咯咯笑起来，“爸爸说我跟妈简直是一个模子刻出来。”

他们一节一节找寻空闲车厢，但是基本都已经满员，在经过一间包厢时，阿不思突然看见一抹金色，他停住脚步，透过玻璃望过去，果然是斯科皮·马尔福和他的朋友：克拉布，高尔。  
马尔福感应到外面出来的视线，扭过头，阿不思在两人目光交汇之前赶紧看向罗丝，跟上她的脚步。  
谢天谢地，他们在前方看见了奥布瑞恩，那是一个亚裔女孩，个头比罗丝高一点，长着东方人典型的单眼皮和偏低的颧骨。她也是三年级的格兰芬多学生，阿不思和罗丝的好朋友。  
“嘿，来这边！”奥布瑞恩冲他们招手，“我帮你们留了一个包厢！”  
“开学快乐，我给你寄的蛋糕收到了吗！”罗丝自然地挽住奥布瑞恩的胳膊，“很抱歉我没能去参加你的生日派对，那周我正好跟我爸妈去埃及度假来着。”  
“没关系，反正我也不是很爱过生日，每次我爸妈都要叫来一大帮亲戚——”亚裔女孩摇摇头，“不过你的蛋糕真的很好吃，我一个人吃了整整半个！”  
阿不思如释重负地坐了下来，伸展伸展腰背，看着罗丝和奥布瑞恩亲吻彼此的脸颊。有时候他实在觉得女孩们亲密的有些过分了，但又觉得自己大惊小怪，或许这就是女孩吧。  
初秋的苏格兰平原还是碧绿一片，一望无际的草地上时不时聚集着几只绵羊，即使有小丘也是平缓地连绵。奥布瑞恩打开一只巧克力蛙，顺手推开车窗，一股混携着泥土的潮湿气息扑面而来，是刚下过雨的味道。  
列车售货员正在叫卖《预言家日报》，罗丝买了一份，而阿不思开始有点昏昏欲睡了，他迷迷糊糊地想着莉莉和雨果大概还在一起讨论到底是格兰芬多还是斯莱特林（不至于吧），而詹姆一定又去找他的小女朋友去了…

詹姆·波特并没有去找他的什么“女朋友”，虽然这听起来很像他的作风。罗丝和雨果的祖父祖母，也就是亚瑟·韦斯莱夫妇，不止一次地说过，小詹姆的性格跟他自己的祖父——也就是哈利的父亲——一模一样，正如他自己的名字，“詹姆·西里斯·波特”那样，詹姆就像他的祖父一样，是个典型的外向而自信的格兰芬多，他机敏，聪明，无论关多少次禁闭，教授们依旧对他无可奈何，因为他总能在课堂上一边制造噪音，一遍准确地回答出教授的问题，或者第一个施展出那些刁钻的咒语，更不必说在魁地奇方面，不出所料地，他是格兰芬多的队长，一个优秀的找球手。  
基因的力量有时就是这样神奇而强大，就好比虽然罗恩经常说，他们从来没有强迫罗丝努力学习，必须做最好的那个，相反，他和赫敏都在提倡自由教育，不给两个孩子施加一丝压力，但是罗丝依旧完全继承了赫敏勇夺第一的风范，接替了她母亲的衣钵，成为新一任“格兰芬多万事通”。  
詹姆也是如此，他似乎有用不完的活力，白天活蹦乱跳，晚上还要带着活点地图和隐形衣在城堡里穿梭，麦格教授—哦，现在已经是麦格校长了—曾拿此打趣：“值得庆幸的是这次波特身边没有一个跟着他兴风作浪的布莱克了，不过我猜波特先生大概已经把两人份的恶作剧都做完了！”

在找女朋友方面詹姆也不甘落后。从三年级起他就开始跟女孩子成双入对，以平均每学期换两个的频率。当然，他们的关系通常并不长久，用詹姆的话来说，飞天扫把和金色飞贼才是他永远的另一半，于是，他们总是浅尝辄止后便和平分手，毕竟也没有哪个女孩能长时间忍耐詹姆自大的脾气。做朋友，永远好于做情侣。

至今为止，詹姆已经“恢复单身”很久了，他只是在去找弗雷德和泰迪的路上出了点岔子。

“嘿！”詹姆猛地拉开列车尾附近一个包厢的门，脸上还带着一点痴痴的表情。  
“你被谁下了什么迷情剂吗，波特？”维克多娃·韦斯莱依在泰德怀里，不带情面的调侃了一句。弗雷德·韦斯莱也跟着帮腔：“开学第一天就要继续你的坎坷情路了奥！”  
只有泰德·卢平一手搂着自己动人的女朋友，好心地看着詹姆，等待他说出点什么。  
“好久不见，你们三位。”詹姆还记得先打个招呼。  
泰德·卢平之前都是跟波特家住在一起，自从他跟维克多娃确立了情侣关系后，便每个假期都搬去了贝壳小屋居住，小情侣甜甜蜜蜜谁也离不开谁似的。而弗雷德则是因为开学临近，乔治和安吉丽娜经营的笑话商店实在过于火爆，夫妻俩今年忙不出时间送弗雷德上学，于是在前一天他也去了贝壳小屋搭一段顺风车。  
“什么——才不是！”詹姆一屁股坐在弗雷德旁边的空位置上，“是个男的—”  
撇到维克多娃更加探究的眼神，他继续解释，“我今天看到了一个陌生人，我以前从没见到过他！”  
“你不认识的人多了，再不济，说不定是个转学生。”弗雷德懒洋洋地说。  
“不是的！”詹姆双手攥拳放在膝盖上，“他跟我们差不多大，已经换上了赫奇帕奇的院袍。”  
“可能你没注意到，你眼前就有一个赫奇帕奇。”维克多娃撇了撇嘴，然后让自己在泰德的怀里靠得更加舒服一点，“他长什么样，或许我认识他。”  
“他…很瘦削，但也不是特别瘦，黑色过耳长发，眼睛可能也是黑色的，但是他在看书我没有看真切，”詹姆盯着泰德裤子上的一小块白色的渍，回忆道，“他好像不怎么爱说话的样子，下颌线条很分明—”  
“皮肤很白，看上去有点不好惹？”维克多娃打断他。  
“是的，很白，但也没有特别不好惹吧…”詹姆挠了挠头，又点点头。  
“你大概说的是卢希恩·布莱克，”维克多娃露出“难怪”的表情，“他也是五年级，平时特别低调，不爱声张，奈何长了一张帅脸，再怎么生人勿近的气质也总有无数女孩对他暗送秋波，甚至还有人跨学院追求他。”  
“我竟然从没注意到他！”詹姆一副不可置信的表情。  
“都说了，人家低调。”维克多娃翻了个白眼，“又不是所有人都像你似的。”  
詹姆早就习惯了堂姐跟自己的对话模式，也不放在心上，依旧沉浸在堪比发现新大陆的情绪中。  
“这下好了，我打赌詹姆这个学期是离不开这位卢希恩·布莱克了。”泰德挑了挑眉，看向窗外变暗的天色，应该快到站了，大家都把校袍换上吧，我去巡视一圈。”  
“好的，学生会主席先生。”弗雷德伸出双指敬了个很不标准的礼，站起身开始翻找领带和袍子。


	2. Chapter 2

新增人物表：  
赫敏·韦斯莱：魔法法律事务司司长，罗恩·韦斯莱的妻子  
金妮·波特：资深魁地奇记者，前霍利黑德哈比队队长，哈利·波特的妻子，罗恩·韦斯莱的妹妹  
哈利·波特：魔法部傲罗总管，金妮·波特的丈夫  
罗恩·韦斯莱：韦斯莱魔法把戏坊店主之一，赫敏·韦斯莱的丈夫  
内森·格林伯格（Nathan Greenberg）：现任魔法部长  
莫莉·韦斯莱：喜欢热闹的家庭主妇，凤凰社成员，罗恩和金妮的妈妈  
亚瑟·韦斯莱：前魔法禁止滥用麻瓜用品司司长，凤凰社成员，罗恩和金妮的父亲  
乔治·韦斯莱：韦斯莱魔法把戏坊店主之一，安吉丽娜·韦斯莱的丈夫  
安吉丽娜·韦斯莱：乔治·韦斯莱的妻子

Chapter2

赫敏·韦斯莱坐在她的办公桌前。  
她略显焦虑地用余光瞟着墙上的挂钟，手上的羽毛笔尖在羊皮纸卷宗上来方几毫米的地方来回划动。还有几分钟便有一个来访者将要来到她的办公室，可现在她就已经看不进去面前这些厚重的材料了。从学生时代至今，她向来不满意自己这一点，无论什么活动她总是拉着哈利和罗恩提前十几分钟到场，出发之前也总要惴惴不安半个小时，反复检查有没有忘记什么必需品。现在她的目光在羽毛笔尖、墙上的挂钟和办公室里稍显杂乱的布置之间来回游荡，心里一边想着这位访客什么时候会到来，一边又责怪着自己的工作效率总是在这样的时候受到影响。  
其实赫敏期待的来访者并不是什么重要的领导或教授，而是她多年的好友金妮·波特。然而这些年来，金妮一直在魁地奇场上工作，球员退役后，又成了现场记者，经常随着比赛地点而全国乃至全球各地奔波，感受各地的巫师文化的同时也对英国巫师界（主要是魔法部）的冗杂迂腐产生了些许不屑。正因如此，在魔法部工作的赫敏对跟她的交流心里多少有些发怵。按照赫敏平时工作的习惯，倘若与人约了会面是一定要在预定的时间前多次确认的，然而，她竟然是从跟罗恩不经意的闲谈中才得知金妮从保加利亚出差回来了，打算找个空闲时间来找她聊聊。这样随意的约定令她烦躁，最终也还是没有忍住，派了守护神去跟金妮约定了具体的拜访时间和地点，不过，看金妮的守护神回话的态度，赫敏若是再确认一次到访时间，怕是要立刻被归入“魔法部那些迂腐的老古董”一类中去。  
眼下，赫敏正强忍着派守护神去催她的冲动，四下检查着办公室的布置和自己因为有人来访才匆匆补就的妆容，心里猜测着金妮来这里到底是为了什么。

门一响，她期待的来访者终于到来，赫敏如释重负般地放下笔尖上的墨水早已干涸的羽毛笔，专心面对这位相识二十余年的好朋友。  
“我一猜你就会一直工作到我进门的那一瞬间，”金妮打趣地笑着说，一遍环顾四周，“我还是第一次来你这里，不过跟我想象的感觉差不多。”  
赫敏用魔杖召来一把椅子，又让旁边的咖啡壶给金妮倒上一杯冒着热气的咖啡，期待着金妮先开口说出自己前来的目的。  
“我记得你是去九又四分之三站台送完孩子们就直接去保加利亚了？那儿怎么样？”赫敏还是主动挑起了话题。  
“可别提了，保加利亚简直冷得受不了，在露天的魁地奇球场上报道简直要了我的命，那种阴冷的感觉简直像是坐在一艘海底深处的大船上。我在那待了三天，每天都恨不得裹上三件霍格沃茨的冬季校袍，毕业了这么久还是发现什么衣服都比不上摩金夫人的斗篷保暖。”  
“这样啊……”赫敏应和着，又假装不经意地问起，“保加利亚现在还有什么很厉害的球员么？当年他们可是享誉一时啊。”  
金妮咯咯地笑出了声，“你是想问现在的找球手还有没有当年那位那样厉害吧？我直接回答你最关心的问题吧，威克多尔·克鲁姆现在退役当了他们的教练啦，但是现在的球队可早就没有当年保加利亚队的风采了。”  
赫敏的脸颊微微有些发红，不过也轻松了些，聊天的氛围很愉快，并没有她之前担心的莫须有的芥蒂。“你好像第一次来我们司，要不我带你转转？或者去找哈利一起吃饭？”  
“不了不了，我今天是来跟你吐槽的，我不想晚上回家去跟哈利聊，他们都不会懂，而且哈利最近总去处理那群蠢蠢欲动的摄魂怪已经够烦的了。”金妮却突然坐正了身体，说出了来访的目的，“我可真是在魁地奇这个行业里呆够了，当初做运动员的时候他们就总是不愿让我代替男队员上场，后来还有流言蜚语说是哈利找关系才让我去做了队长。现在我都退役当了记者，还总是不派我去重要的比赛现场，说是路太远的地方不适合女生去。我真是不懂，为什么都到了现在这个世纪还会对女人有这样的偏见。”  
这番话莫名地触动了赫敏的神经，一贯冷静的她也突然打开了话匣子，“说实话，其实我也总是在想这样的事情，魔法部成立至今，竟然还连一位女部长都没有。”  
“现在的魔法部长叫什么来着？纳……纳撒尼尔？我总在外面跑都快忘了，他也太没有存在感了点，哈利在家谈工作的时候提摄魂怪提的都比他多。”  
“内森·格林伯格，”赫敏想了想，还是没有发表对现任魔法部长的批评意见。第二次巫师大战后，他们在凤凰社的好朋友金斯莱·沙克尔众望所归地成为魔法部临时部长，连任两届后主动宣布退出竞选，并制定了一项法规，即每任部长最多任职两届，以免造成长久掌权而引发的独裁贪腐。之后内森·格林伯格这个来自富商家庭的犹太人接任魔法部部长，并顺利连任。然而，现任魔法部部长的政绩却一直乏善可陈，相比于金斯莱正式上任后大刀阔斧的改革——建立家养小精灵工薪制度、允许魔法生物（如马人、家养小精灵）进驻魔法部任职、登记现存狼人每月按时发放狼毒药剂、规范管理神奇动物黑市等，格林伯格上任的两届来却几乎只是沿袭之前的制度，一些敏感问题的管理力度也能缓则缓，加上他出身富庶，家中又没有其他人有从政经历，很多人也背地里对他当选的内幕有所怀疑。  
“对对对，就是这个名字，”金妮接过话茬，“说句实话，我觉得你就很有当第一位女部长的潜质嘛，明年不是也快换届了吗，你要不要考虑一下？”  
赫敏笑了笑，这想法她还真的考虑过，论资历、论政绩，她觉得自己其实并不输任何一位部长候选人，至少不输这位现任部长。

两人聊着聊着，天色渐晚，金妮对当下的工作没有想出什么好的解决办法，赫敏也无心继续完成手头的工作了。于是她们一起去哈利的办公室用飞路粉回到了陋居，今天金妮出差归来，亚瑟又总在说家里没有了吵闹的孩子们感觉有点空荡荡的，莫莉便让大家今天全都回陋居聚餐。  
这些年靠着韦斯莱魔法把戏坊，韦斯莱家的经济状况大为改善，大家却一致支持保持陋居的原貌不变，只把那些质量已经无法支持一大家子人生活的家具换了换，增加了几个房间；也把院子里的鸡舍扩建了一下，现在宛如一个小型爱宠乐园；院子里给孩子们建了一个简易的魁地奇场，每次一大家子聚餐的时候都要打上几局，哈利和金妮来了兴致也会凑凑热闹，尽管经常会被嬉闹的孩子们群起而攻之，哪怕不抓金色飞贼了也要缠住这两位曾经在霍格沃茨叱咤风云的球员；还建了一个很大的库房，用来给亚瑟搜集些新奇的麻瓜玩意儿。  
哈利、金妮、赫敏回到陋居时，罗恩、乔治和安吉丽娜已经从笑话商店回来了，正在帮忙端着莫莉拿手的洋葱汤和南瓜鸡肉馅饼。浓浓的香气和舒服的扶手椅让大家放松下来，没有了孩子的吵吵闹闹，他们也终于可以聊聊工作和生活上的琐事。  
“说好的家庭聚会，比尔和芙蓉怎么不回来啊？”罗恩含着一大口馅饼含混不清地说，赫敏总觉得罗恩一回陋居就狼吞虎咽是对她厨艺的挑衅。  
“古灵阁今天不知道出了什么乱子，比尔临时被叫回去了，要我啊，说这些妖精就是不可靠，总是跟巫师憋着一股劲，哪怕现在古灵阁里有一半都是巫师员工，他们也总是用妖精语嘀嘀咕咕不知道在说些什么，八成今天这个乱子，也是他们搞出来的，”亚瑟说，“古灵阁最近跟境外合作的业务突然变多了，魔法部还在抓紧出台大量的法律规章来规范这个过程，可还是今天就出了乱子。说到这个，赫敏你最近应该很忙吧？”  
“确实，最近我们司都要累死了，关于这个境外交易的法案总是通不过，每次部长都用一些遣词造句上的小问题让我们修改，以前从来就没有哪一部法案要这么久的时间才通过，我们司的年轻人都已经受不了了，现在每天还得我亲自来写草案，我都多少年没有自己写过了，”赫敏苦笑着说  
“要我说啊，格林伯格就是迂腐，每天不关心大事，非要在细枝末节上较真，真希望明年换届赶紧换一个有水平一点的部长，”哈利突然露出了坏笑，“要不赫敏你去试试？”  
“我今天也说让赫敏去试试呢，”金妮附和着说，“我就没见过她在什么事上往后躲过，而且以我们赫敏的实力，绝对能成为魔法部历史上第一位女部长！”金妮脸上露出了跟哈利一模一样的坏笑。  
赫敏又气又笑，看了看专心吃饭的罗恩，没有接茬。  
“赫敏你多吃一点，你每天工作那么累，怎么能吃这么少呢，快再来一碗洋葱汤，”莫莉不容反驳地给赫敏加满了汤，又塞给她一张馅饼。  
“莫莉我真的吃不下了，这已经是我几个月来吃的最撑的一顿饭了，”赫敏连忙推脱着。“那我替你吃，”罗恩瞄向赫敏手里的馅饼，正要伸手去接，韦斯莱夫人瞪了他一眼，罗恩立刻缩回了手，“你吃，你吃，多吃点。”  
没办法，赫敏只能硬着头皮又吃了一张馅饼，喝了大半碗汤。

回到家里，赫敏和罗恩都撑得只想舒舒服服地睡上一觉，天鹅绒的被子加快了进入梦乡的过程。  
就在即将睡着的时候，赫敏朦朦胧胧地说，“你不觉得最近很奇怪吗？我们司关于境外交易的的法案总是改来改去，又恰好在这个时候古灵阁出了乱子？”  
“是有点怪，”罗恩嘟哝道，不知是真的听见了赫敏的话还是在说梦话。

**Author's Note:**

> 总的来说，是波特家和韦斯莱家的孩子陷入新的爱情与友谊的困境之中…一个新的开始，希望笔者能带领他们做出正确的抉择！  
> 如果喜欢，请留下您的kudos，谢谢！


End file.
